Switching Bodies!
by Hitomi Asahara
Summary: It's about Himeko and Bossun who switch bodies in a school trip (again). Read to find out what happens ! ;D


_**Hey.. I'm going to make a short story about Bossun x Himeko^^ I hope you enjoy!**_

3-C class is going to have a field trip to Osaka. Well of course Himeko is kinda nervous since it's her homeland and she's going there with her whole class. They are going there on this weekend. Okay let's skip to that day! (lol)

It's Saturday morning. They are going to have 3 days trip at Osaka. Bossun, Himeko, Switch and Chuu-san are sitting at the back seat of the bus. Well Tsubaki's there too to keep them silence (it doesn't work though haha)

"Oy Himeko! Gimme some pockin!" Bossun said to Himeko.

"Here you go.. You should bring your own you know!" Himeko said, handing bossun some pockin.

"yeah yeah.. oh man I'm kinda thirsty. I want cola!" Bossun said. Then he search for his cola that happened to be near to Chuu-san's cola. He took it by mistake and started to drink it.

"oh! Bossun, you didn't happen to drink the cola that has labeled 'switching body potion' right?" Chuu-san said, late like always.

"what? How am I supposed to see such small label? I've drank it already! What are you bringing to school trip anyway?" Bossun said with his crying face (lol). Bossun then feel a lightning struck him. He then fainted. Strangely, himeko experience the same thing too.

"Oi Bossun are you okay?"Switch said with his computer voice.

"hm? I'm not Bossun. Bossun's right there….wait what? Why is this happening again? I'm switching body with Bossun in our school trip again! (in Osakaben)" Himeko said. (currently in Bossun's body)

"you're so noisy Himeko.. what? This happen again? Chuu-san you have the antidote right? Don't tell me you don't have it again?" Bossun said. (in Himeko's body)

"I'm sorry I don't have it.. I can make it for 2 days though.." Chuu-san said.

"WHAT? Aw man!" Bossun and Himeko shouted.

"SILENCE YOU TWO!" Tsubaki shouted, he failed to keep his anger down.

So then just like before, Bossun and Himeko switch body again. They continue to worry about what will happen until they arrived at Osaka. While Saaya has collect her courage to confess to Bossun at the school trip. She was convinced to confess since at last trip Bossun (actually it's Himeko in Bossun's body) said that he has no feelings for Himeko.

*at the hotel*

"Oy Bossun.. what should we do? They might find out this time!" Himeko said to Bossun

"I don't know! Chuu-san said the antidote will take 2 days right? Then it will be finished by tomorrow. We just have to act as each other for this night!" Bossun said.

"Well okay.. hey, by the way where's switch?" Himeko asked.

"I guess he was off since there's some kind of anime festival near here." Bossun said.

"hee.. souka.." Himeko said.

Saaya then went near them and said to Himeko (in Bossun's body so technically she thinks she speaks to Bossun.) "ne, Bossun. Can I talk to you?"

"wh- a-ah okay" Himeko said (in Bossun's body)

"don't let her find out!" Bossun (in Himeko's body) whispered.

So then Himeko(in Bossun's body) and Saaya went to a sitting room. There's nobody there. The situation is kinda awkward so Himeko is panicking(haha).

"what are you want to talk about?" Himeko(in Bossun's body) asked.

"B-Bossun.. It.. It's not like I want to talk to you or something!" Saaya said, being a tsundere.

"which one is it? =_=" Himeko(in Bossun's body) thought.

"I'm sorry.. I'll try not to be a tsundere.. Bossun.. I.. I like you.." Saaya said, her face is red.

Himeko is startled. She doesn't know what to answer. "It's just like last time. Why does this always have to happen? If Bossun's in this situation what would he say? Will he say that she likes her too? I.. oh man what should I say.. and why am I feeling kinda sad…" Himeko thought to herself. As she keep thinking, suddenly her tears starting to fall. "oh man this is so bad.. why am I crying.." Himeko thought again.

"B-bossun are you crying? Why?" Saaya asked.

"*wipes off tears* N-no my tears just come out because I'm shocked. S-sorry.." Himeko said, trying to give the most logical reason.

"So? What is your answer?" Saaya asked.

"I.. Sorry I don't feel the same way.." Himeko(in Bossun's body) said.

"O-oh.. I'm sorry to bother you.." Saaya said. The she runs off, crying.

"oh man what did I do? I said it spontaneously! Well, the other time Bossun did say that he has no feelings for Saaya.. But what if it has changed? I'm such a terriblr person! What should I do?" Himeko thought.

Himeko then went to Bossun and tried to explain what has happen. She felt like she has done something terrible.

"B-bossun.. just now.. Saaya said she likes you… I'm so sorry.. I.." Himeko said to Bossun.

"Wh-what?! Hey why are you apologizing?" Bossun asked Himeko.

"Because I said that you don't have feelings for her.. I should have said that I need some time.." Himeko said.

"well, it's the truth anyway.." Bossun said.

Himeko's kinda startled. She then said, "really? Then.. B-Bossun.. do you have someone that you like?"

"I do. But I don't really sure myself though hahaha.." Bossun said.

"What do you mean?" Himeko asked.

"nevermind that.. how about you?" Bossun asked Himeko.

Himeko blushed and then said, "The same.. but I think I'm more sure than you.."

"hm? Who is it?" Bossun asked.

"His name is B—" Himeko said when suddenly Switch shows up. "Hey what are you guys doing? Chuu-san said that he has made the antidote faster.. it's in his room." Switch said with his computer voice.

Himeko's kinda relieved that Switch shows up. She might have confessed if he didn't shows up. Then they went to Chuu-san's room to take the antidote. After turning back to normal Bossun ask Himeko, "Hey just now, who is the person that you like?"

"It's a secret. Someday you'll know." Himeko answered with a blushing face.

***END***

_**So how is it? It turns out to be kinda long though :P **_

_**Please leave a review~! Arigatou .w.**_


End file.
